


Sherlock's not a common name

by LostInTranslation (Maye_Malfter)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comment Fic, Fix-It, M/M, Made For Each Other, Magic Realism, Romance, Soulmates, The tarmac scene fix it, William Sherlock Scott Holmes - Freeform, fic let, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maye_Malfter/pseuds/LostInTranslation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if you were born with the knowledge of your soulmate’s name but it was a really common name. Like John. Or William.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's not a common name

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](http://heartatwork.tumblr.com/post/84080790619/).

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes."

"Sorry, what?"

Did he hear it right? No, no way.

"That’s the whole of it, if you’re… looking for baby names."

This couldn’t be possible. It just wasn’t possible for Sherlock to be saying this to John just seconds before leaving him again. Before departing to an unknown destination for an unknown amount of time. This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t right.

"William? Your name- your name is William. You  _are_  a William.”

"Yes, John. Didn’t you hear me just now? William Sherlock Scott Holmes. You know I’m not fond of repeating myself. What’s gotten into you? Honestly…"

After all this time, after losing him and getting him back again. After almost losing him once more. After marrying a woman who lied to him from the start. And just before losing him forever.

It was now, just now that Sherlock’s real name was revealed to him. God! What was John supposed to do with this? Was he supposed to abandon everything and get inside that plane? Was he supposed to thank whichever deity was responsible for this twisted fate? Was he supposed to not do anything at all?

John wouldn’t be able to do the latter, at least he was sure of that much.

"What I am trying to say, John, is that-"

"Yours is John, isn’t it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yours- your- the name of yours- Is John, right? It is, it has to be."

Sherlock looked confused for like half a second before realizing what John was talking about. Then he looked incredibly young and vulnerable, in a way John had only seen him once, several years ago, at a public pool.

"John, I’m- I don’t-"

"It is, isn’t it? I knew it! You colossal imbecile! Why didn’t you tell me? We could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble. Christ! You could have saved _me_ a lot of trouble. A lot of denial. A lot of drama.”

"I didn’t think- John is a very common name."

"So is William! And you- All this time- Did you think you’d find yourself another John? A taller John? A smarter John? Is that what this is all about?"

"What? No. No!"

"Then why on earth wouldn’t you tell me something like this?"

"This isn’t something you bring up casually at breakfast, John. It was… complicated."

"But you knew it was me."

"Of course I knew! I knew it all along. Since the first time we met. And I confirmed it after you shoot the cabby."

"And still you wouldn’t bother to tell me. I deserved to know!"

"I know, I’m sorry. Is just-"

"What? You thought you were one of those people with that crazy onesided soulmate thing, destined to know your soulmate only to find out the name written inside the bloke’s bloody brain wasn’t yours?”

Sherlock just stared at him, those bright blue eyes full of unspoken feelings. Full of regret. Full of something John wasn’t quite able to understand.

"You did," John said. "You utter moron! I can’t believe you. How could you think for even a second that your name, your real name, wasn’t the name written inside my very core? After all we’ve been through. After all I did for you. You were, you _are_ the biggest and most important part of my life. I owe you everything. How on fucking earth would you think you wasn’t mine even knowing I was yours?”

"I just thought- I thought you deserved better," Sherlock said, staring right into the tarmac’s ground. John got closer to him, seeking for his eyes.

"You know, for a genius, you can be remarkably thick," he said calmly, smiling at Sherlock. After a couple of seconds, Sherlock smiled back.

"And what do we do now?"

"I don’t know, you’re the brain here. Think of something."

"You just called me ‘thick’ and now you expect me to think of something?"

"That’s how lost I am. Now think!"

Sherlock went silent for a moment, almost like he was considering if saying what he was about to say was a good idea.

"What?" John asked in a whisper. "We’re running out of time."

"John, I think you should know that Mary-”

"Oh yeah, I know about her. And about the baby."

"You know?"

"Of course I know. Did you think I’d just toss the flash drive to the fire without taking a look at it? Without doing some digging? Without making a backup? Give me some credit, I’ve been knowing you for five years now. I’ve picked out some pet peeves."

Sherlock smiled at that, a sincere, bright smile. The kind of smile only John and Mummy Holmes had ever seen him doing.

"I won’t let you go now, you know," John said, determination displayed all over his face. "I already lost you once and I won’t let that happen again, even if I have to kidnap you and run to the hills with you on my back."

Sherlock chuckled. “I’d sure like to see that,” he said.

"That could be arranged," was John’s answer. "So a daring escape, then?"

"That won’t be necessary," Sherlock said, smirking a little. "I think Mycroft might have a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not betaed and I'm not a native speaker, so feel free of sending me advice and stuff, okay? I'd be grateful. Also, thanks for reading!


End file.
